The Underground
by VanillaFlowerz
Summary: After the apocalypse overcame the world, the people of the U.S had moved underground. There are two simple rules about it though: 1. No one's allowed to the Above. 2. No one's allowed in from the Above. But Al Hex is a girl born for breaking rules. -SYOC OPEN-
1. ―Format::Bio::Summary―

_Summary: After the apocalypse overcame the world, the people of the U.S had moved underground. There are two simple rules about it though: 1. No one's allowed to the Above. 2. No one's allowed in from the Above. But Al Hex is a girl born for breaking rules._

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, three HOTD SYOC's, but don't worry, there'll be a poll on my profile to see which one I should work on the most. :D<strong>

**-Information-**

The story takes place in Ashbury, Washington in our present year, 2015

Starting season is Summer

Humanity has been living underground for the past year since the pandemic started, creating living people into flesh craving zombies, or what Al calls: Z's

There is no guarantee that you'll OC shall survive

**-Rules-**

Unlike _Keep Moving Forward_, you can only submit the maximum of one OC, unless you have asked me to submit another

OC's can only be sent via PM

I'd prefer that you use the format given, it shall be posted on my profile as well, so feel free to copy and paste

There is no due date for the submitting of OC's (some will die, it pains me to say it, but they will, even some of my own)

Most importantly, have fun everyone!

* * *

><p><strong><span>BASIC INFORMATION<span>**

**Full Name:**

**Nickname/Alias:**

**Gender:**

**Age: **

**Nationality:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Religion/Beliefs:**

**Sexuality:**

**APPEARANCE INFORMATION**

**Skin Tone/Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Body/Build Type: **

**Height/Weight:**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Etc:**

**Outfit 01:**

**Outfit 02:**

**Sleepwear: **

**Additional Gear:**

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION**

**History:**

**Family: **

**Occupation(s) (Scavenger, Hunter, Student, Trainee, Trainer, Military, Unemployed):**

**PERSONAL INFORMATION**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Secrets:**

**Illnesses/Disabilities:**

**Love Interest:**

**FIGHTING STYLE**

**What Range Do They Prefer (Long, Close, Etc.):**

**How Do They Fight?:**

**WEAPONS**

**Main Weapon:**

**Secondary Weapon:**

**Last Resort Weapon:**

**OTHER STUFFIO!**

**OC's Opinion on the Above:**

**Knowledge about the Above:**

**OC's Opinion of Al:**

**Relation to Al:**

**Theme Song (optional):**

**Other:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>BASIC INFORMATION<span>**

**Full Name:** Alice Kimberly Hex

**Nickname/Alias: **Al

**Gender:** Female

**Age: **13

**Nationality:** American

**Ethnicity:** Irish/German/Dutch

**Religion/Beliefs:** Christian, however Al is not super religious and doesn't pray every night or swear that everyone should believe in God

**Sexuality:** Bisexual :P

**APPEARANCE INFORMATION**

**Skin Tone/Color:** A healthy, pale skin tone from lack of sunlight in The Underground

**Eye Color: **An shade of green that reminds many of the evergreen trees in the Above

**Hair Color:** Al's original hair color is black, however she dyed it to a light, faded shade of pink

**Hair Style:** Al has some of her bangs swept to the left, but even more so to the right, framing her face in a way, when down it goes to her mid-back, but she pulls them back into low pigtails to keep her hair from getting in the way

**Body/Build Type: **Slim, kind of petite form with some muscle to it, she is basically average size for a thirteen year old girl in looks

**Height/Weight:** 5'5 116 lbs

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Etc:** Piercings up and down her left ear, a tongue piercing, as well as a two gash scars across her back

**Outfit 01:** Baggy, black tank top that she practically drowns in, revealing her black sports bra slightly, camouflage cargo pants, black combat boots, and a grey/pink jacket wrapped around her waist

**Outfit 02:** A spaghetti strapped, black tank top beneath a baggy, grey sweatshirt that sags off her shoulders, grey jean shorts that stop at her mid-thigh, black knee-high laced up, military style combat boots

**Sleepwear: **Only a loose, long sleeved, white t-shirt that falls down to her knees, and her undergarments

**Additional Gear:** Dark brown messenger bag, pocket flashlight, first aid kit in bag, and camera

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION**

**History:** Al was one of the many people in America to live upon the surface. However, the day of the apocalypse, Al was dragged from her home, her parents at work, with only her and her elder brother, Sean at the house. Al was confused with the soldier's hand squeezing the life out of her arm, pulling her down the street towards a military truck. She cried out to her brother as gunfire sounded, revealing her neighbors with blood dripping from their eyes, nose, and mouth, lying dead on the ground with a single bullet through their skull. Al closed her eyes tightly as she and her brother were loaded onto the truck, the girl curling up close to her brother, arms around his waist, her face buried into his chest. The sounds of airy moans filled her ears as she cried. When the two Hex siblings reached the refuge center for the people of Ashbury, Sean gave his sister a kiss on the forehead and said he was leaving to go find their parents in the chaos. Al begged him to stay, but instead, the boy left, and the last thing she saw of the surface was her elder brother, Sean's back as he ran away. Even after the year of Al being underground, she hasn't found any trace of Sean or her parents. Even so, she still sneaks up to the surface to look for them, as well as taking pictures of the surface, that was until one time when she ventured to the surface, she found a living person that was left behind and brung him back to The Underground, and that's when things changed.

**Family: **Nicole Hex - Mother, Unknown

Brian Hex - Father, Unknown

Sean Hex - Elder Brother, Unknown

**Occupation(s) (Scavenger, Hunter, Student, Trainer for student/hunter/scavenger/military, Military, Unemployed): **Student

**PERSONAL INFORMATION**

**Personality:** Al has a rather sharp tongue on her, spewing sarcasm whenever she can and always pissing off adults or other's older that are around her. Many believe that only happened from being restricted for a year, going on two years from the surface, her original home. She hates rules and usually breaks them, even when they're made to keep her safe, like the rule: No one is allowed in or out of The Underground. But she goes out and ended up bringing a stranger back in, a guy that goes by the name of Echo. She is actually a very trusting person, however, she doesn't like being back stabbed and will be out for revenge if you betray her, because she's been living in a literal _human-eat-human-world_. She was taught by her Trainer, Keith that it's a kill-or-be-killed world nowadays, and more times than not you have to kill to live, so she doesn't hesitate in the least to fight or kill an enemy, in a way, she was taught to kill since she was twelve, only a year ago when the apocalypse started, which is basically what a student is trained to do, to fight. She is also quite headstrong and doesn't like taking orders, and she's got the kind of attitude: _Rules are meant to be broken._ But even so, Al does have an understanding and kind side to her, which enables her to get along with others on a regular basis.

**Strengths:** Can kill without hesitation, Great with hand-to-hand combat, has fighting experience

**Weaknesses:** Headstrong, never listens, too trusting, puts others before herself at times

**Likes:** Taking pictures, chocolate, coffee, exploring, sleeping, Echo, children, swings, animals

**Dislikes:** Abusive adults, military, being bossed around, having to be forced under rules, The Underground

**Fears:** That she'll never find her brother and parents, as well as losing Echo

**Secrets:** That she ventures up on the Above

**Illnesses/Disabilities:** None

**Love Interest:** She seems to have a slight crush on Echo, but pays no attention to it

**FIGHTING STYLE**

**What Range Do They Prefer (Long, Close, Etc.):** Long

**How Do They Fight?: **Al prefers to fight as far as she can from the enemy, meaning from atop of roof tops with a sniper rifle, or whatnot. As long as she can see from a view above, she feels much more certain in a fight.

**WEAPONS**

**Main Weapon: **Sniper Rifle

**Secondary Weapon:** M&P40 Pistol

**Last Resort Weapon:** Hunting Dagger/Knife

**OTHER STUFFIO!**

**OC's Opinion on the Above: ** Al loves the Above and would rather be there than in The Underground

**Knowledge about the Above:** Everything, aside from the Z's since she once lived up above

**Theme Song (optional):** Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead

**Other:**


	2. ― Chapter One―

― Chapter One―

_"Good morning America, I hope everyone has finally settled in after such a struggle over the past year..."_

Alice Kimberly Hex glanced up at the screen mounted on her rotting, underground wall, evergreen eyes filled with dark hatred at the military leader. "Tch, wouldn't it be easier if we fought the damn things?" She scoffed, stealing her jacket and hat from the mattress she deemed uncomfortable, before leaving the room.

_"As every morning, we'd love for all students, trainers, and military personnel to report to their assigned stations..." _

Dull, tangled red hair flopped into the young girl's eyes, caressing her paper white cheeks, sky blue eyes examining the leader on the television. Tsubasa Keikain, or Tsubasa Daitoryu ran her hands over long, white night gown the cut off a few inches above her ankles, the nightgown had no design to it, with full sleeves, and a high boatneck, a torn ribbon tied above her breasts. "Ah~ Al is gonna be heading out soon I guess...Maybe I should tell Izanagi."

_"If you do not show your face at your assigned station, you will be severely punished, the consequences rather harmful..."_

"Ha, I guess I'll have to blame Alice's ass then." Daisy C. Gaviria laughed to herself, as she tugged on her combat boots. However, the teen knew otherwise, after all, it was her choice to go up to the Above with Al, because she cared, she was one of the few caring people left in this Godforsaken world. Although, Daisy had only chosen to go this once, due to the fact Al trusted her to help her get past the soldiers."Alright! Time to go!"

_"And as for our daily reports of those flesh eating monsters, there's no sign of them vanishing anytime soon..."_

Light blonde curls swayed in front of the television screen, brushing against the teenage girl's light brown skin, her light blue eyes staring in a judging manner at the military leader. _Tch, seriously? And honestly, shave that growing beard, you're starting to look like a monkey._ Rose Young thought to herself, before pressing the power button to the television and leaving her quarters, sliding down a ladder, meeting both Al and Daisy (also known as Daze) at the bottom.

_"It appears the monsters will NOT die off from lack of food..."_

"Tch, stupids, always disobeying the damn rules." Eliese 'El' Sekihara muttered under her breath, leaning out her window, her long, dirty blonde curls flopping over her shoulders, tickling the light tanned skin of her neck, her light green eyes watching the group waltz calmly through the flickering lights of The Underground. "Hmph!" She huffed, turning away from her window.

_"However, we believe to understand the reasoning, there have been civilians escaping to the Above..."_

Izanagi Daitoryu sighed, and crossed his arms over his bare chest, staring at Tusbasa, whom stood in the doorway. "She's going out again?" Tsubasa nodded in return, and Iaznagi cocked his head to the side and sighed in annoyance. "I can already hear the instructor cursing her and the others out, and El nodding to every word." That made Tsubasa giggle.

_"These monsters have been making a meal out of them, and so, for a while, we will cancel all expeditions to the Above..."_

"Alcchi~" A girly voice cooed out, as hands slid around Al's waist, startling the young girl. "You thought that you could leave without me this time, hm~?" Kaede Elise Grimiore whispered in Al's ear, causing the girl to blush at the gentle sensation against her flesh. " Kaede had mid-back length hair, that was black with streaks of white through it, bangs that shielded her right eye, revealing only her hazel brown eye, and her pale flesh rubbed against Al's as she nuzzled her cheek in a cute fashion.

_"We ask all officers and military personnel to be on the look out for any suspicious parties..." _

Serena Sanders readjusted her grip on her Enhanced Marksman Rifle, as her hand reached for the bipod and suppressor. Her grey eyes were filled with determination, her long red locks that were tied back into a ponytail bounced once as she flopped down on the roof of the building, her ear piece blaring her higher officer's commands. Her BDU camouflage uniform shifted slightly as she switched positions. "Tch, like hell I'm going back. I'm not going to let these bastards get away with eating people!" She growled, pulling the trigger, exploding a head of a shambling monster. "Not after what I saw them do to that girl." Her thoughts flickered to the day she saved Al and her brother from being eaten.

_"Thank you, and please have a wonderful day."_

Al peered around a corner, her green eyes gazing at the exit, the exit that would lead her to the Above. "Alright, five soldiers, easy as damn pie." She muttered.

"Pft, you're joking right? Those soldiers will kick your ass to high heaven." Daze whispered, towering over Al from behind, looking around the corner as well.

"Ever heard of sarcasm? Humans invented it, you should try it sometime. But first, learn how to understand it." Al rolled her eyes. "Besides, you should be able to get past them right Daze? You're a military officer as well, right?"

"Well, yeah, but..." Daze bit her lip. "Whatever the chief says has to happen. Otherwise, we're practically asking for him to punish us. And that man doesn't give a damn whether or not we have family or not, he'll pull out a gun and shoot you right in the fucking head and tell someone to throw you up on the Above. I've seen it happen before...Even that woman that saved you, she's had to do it, toss a dead comrade up above."

Al slammed her fist into the wall. Just the thought of Serena, the woman that should forever be indebted to, easily listening to him and throwing a body of a person she knew up on the Above to be eaten unsettled her. "Are we gonna sit around here or what?" Rose questioned.

"I've got to figure out how to get past these damn military bastards."

Kaede pulled Al into a hug from behind, pressing her chest against her back. Al's face turned a bright red, and her eyes widened, as she tried to look at the girl hugging her tightly. "Mm, maybe a little tickle will help you~" Kaede cooed, sliding a hand up Al's baggy, black tank top that she practically drowned in. Her pale hand caressing the flat of Al's stomach, causing the girl to shudder, her knees becoming weak, as she let out a squeal from being tickled.

"S-stop it dammit!" Al wiggled, and Kaede laughed before releasing her. "Revenge!" Al sneered, but before the teen could touch her elder, Daze grabbed her by the back of the collar, and yanked her back.

"Focus you two!"

"Perverts." Rose said plainly, and Kaede laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her neck. Kaede didn't see it that way, she saw it as her and Al playing around like usual.

Al shook her head an slammed a fist into her left hand. "Alright, there's five of them, but if we all work together, we can take'em. I may not be a soldier, but when you're basically being raised as one and by one, you've got to follow their teachings!"

Daze raised a brow in confusion. "This coming from a girl that loves to break rules?"

"Contradiction." Rose piped up.

"Tch! Fine, don't help." Al glared, before turning the corner, walking calmly towards the soldiers.

"Hey kid, what're you doing here?"

Al did not answer as she rapidly picked up speed, and the soldier stepped forward. "Well, we have orders to shoot anyone that seems supicious." He aimed his rifle at Al, having her right in his sights, before she vanished entirely. "WHAT?!"

The pink haired teen appeared crouched down below him, before spiking upwards, thrusting the heel of her palm into his chin, causing him to stumble backwards. She dropped into another crouching position as she swiped off his on two feet and moved onto the next soldier. "Ah geez." Daze muttered, running a hand through her hair before turning to Kaede and Rose. "Come on you two!"

"Yes ma'am!" Kaede saluted in a loud voice, while Rose said it in a bored manner.

"Hah!" Al breathed as she ducked the butt of the gun the third soldier wielded. "Dammit!" She cursed, ducking between his legs and rolling out of the way as he stumbled over the second soldier's unconscious form, staggering forward. Al rolled onto her back and kicked him in the back of his knee, sending him crashing to the floor, smacking his head on the concrete.

Al half expected the other two soldiers to come running in aid to their companions, but when she cocked her head backwards to check for anymore enemies, they were knocked out, and Daze's hand was being lowered into her face. "Come on Al, I've got the key, I'll let you out, but as soon as you get out, I can't help you get back in. I'm getting the hell outta here."

"Thanks." Al said, taking her hand with a firm grip and climbing to her feet.

"Gee, I hope he's alive." Kaede said, leaning down beside Rose, the two of them poking the third soldier in the face with a stick, although he remained unmoving.

Daze unlocked the door, kicking it open for the three girls. "I'll make sure they're alive before I go, and if they're not, I'll just say they disobeyed direct orders."

"Thanks a lot Daze." Al nodded, ducking into the door.

"Hurrah for Daze~!" Kaede cheered, climbing out after Al.

Rose gave a small wave to Daze before leaving after the other two, climbing up the ladder. Daze sighed as she tossed the keys behind the door and shut it, locking it with her own. Her gaze peered over the five unconscious men lounging around on the concrete ground of The Underground. "Time to get to work." She muttered, cracking her knuckles.

Al popped open the hatch to the Above, only to duck back down to avoid being smacked in the face with a newspaper. She caught the words, _THE END?!_ on the front page. "Alright guys, come on, let's go." Al said, climbing out, whirling around to help her two friends out of the ground.

She stood up after kicking the hatch door shut, and staring at her surroundings. Buildings were crumbled, windows shattered, cars were stained black in soot from previous explosions, blood covering almost every inch of every corner. A few corpses shambled aimlessly, others were chewing on anything that they could manage too. "Home...Sweet home..." Was all Al could muster.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to get the first chapter up, I've been having a hard time settling back into school, as well as helping out a friend A LOT the past month. But I've been working bit by bit on a new chapter for all of my SYOC's. And I finally got this one done due to having another snow day this week. I hope you liked~<strong>

_**::DEAD REVIEWS::**_

Kiyumie (Kiyu-Tan) :: _Hehe, I love Kae-Chan! And I also changed Al's sexuality just to make a bit more fun~ If ya know what I mean~ -wink wink-_

666funtimes :: _Glad you think so! I do appreciate it!_

Stormhands One :: _Mm, ok! I've gotten your OC, Love them!_

HIKAGE-SAMA :: _Ok! I got all three of them, and I do love them all dearly! :D_

Awesome D.T :: _Nn, I seem to be getting that a lot. Spicy girls...Are yummy...? I don't know...I've never tried them before...Don't know if I should...XD. KIDDING!_

Eliese-Got-Ze-Shit :: _Thank ya! Yep, I got her, and hehe, love that penname just so you know~_

The OC Maker :: _Naaawww~ Thank you for giving it a shot~ And wow, they are pretty popular, I totally just realized that! I'm so dense!_

**I know I haven't revealed all the submitted OC's, but do not worry, I shall introduce more in the next chapter! Until then, see ya next time! :D**


End file.
